


two weeks, five days, seven hours, and forty-four minutes.

by revolutionaryshots (androidian)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, ako is only vaguely here this is so aya and by extension hina focused, helperhimari au, ohhhh i'm so emo about chapter 7 i'm wilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidian/pseuds/revolutionaryshots
Summary: Miracles truly can happen, Aya can attest to that now.( helperhimari chapter 7 via aya's point of view from death to rebirth. )





	two weeks, five days, seven hours, and forty-four minutes.

Aya remembers.

The feeling of pitching backwards entirely as she was knocked off the beam, her wrist throbbing with how aggressive it struck her (she thinks it may have been broken, though it certainly doesn’t matter), the solid crunch of her bones shattering before it all flickered out. 

When she awoke, her first instinct was to gasp: to draw in the oxygen she no longer needed and to choke on nothing. Tears welled up (she knew they did, she could feel it) and she sniffled, collapsing to her knees and burying her face in her hands.

Time passed and, while she entertained herself alone, Aya wondered if Hina could feel her presence. Those days where she floated around, listening to conversations, watched the banter between the other groups… she missed it. A pang of guilt hit her in the heart, fingers curled into the front of her dress.

She had to talk to them. She had to.

Even so, when the opportunity arrives..

Her banter with Ako is exactly how she wants to go about being a ghost; trying to keep spirits up in such a dreary situation, especially with how  _ Ako _ has been chosen to participate in a challenge. However, the obvious resistance and questioning her status does puzzle her a bit. Isn’t it obvious how opaque she is right now?

Ako touches her shoulders and, suddenly, she’s forced to breathe again. Aya takes a deep breath, feeling her heart pick up its beat once more. She blubbers for a moment, making a few odd noises while fumbling for words.

For now, all she can do is worry about how she’s suddenly alive again (she’s tempted to take up Ako’s suggestion that her presence brought her back). Walking along with her new companion, she assists with whatever she can. To get out of here alive; that was the entire goal.

When they reach the elevator, her stomach drops. A crank… she’s seen these in old movies, much to her dismay. She’s afraid, certainly; to have her senses back (as overwhelming as its been) and now to be locked away to possibly _suffer_ until she dies of some slow method…

Aya’s terrified.

Even so, she hands over a button to Ako. A memento, one to deliver to Hina. She deserves to know she’s still alive, simply… trapped. Maybe that is worse than death, knowing the one you love has been left alone in darkness, but she can’t stop herself. Hina must know, in the end. Who knows, she’s a genius! She could easily help figure out how to get her back!

She turns the crank, keeping her eyes to the ground as Ako rises with the elevator. When it comes to a stop, her shoulders slacken. “ I… I thought I died, but I’m okay now and I can’t even leave and… ”

Aya sniffles, brushing off the tears that well up. Despite her efforts, they keep returning until she eventually starts to cry, crouching down and sobbing into her hands. She’ll be stuck down here and die of starvation, dehydration,  _ something  _ awful that she, honestly, would have preferred to have died from the fall.

“ Aya-senpai!! Hang on, there’s a crank up here! I’ll rescue you! ”

Those words only make Aya cry harder, listening as the elevator scrapes its way down again. Her heart is light, her face is warm, and… she’s alive. Everything will be okay, at least for a little while; she can be held in Hina’s arms again, give her kisses, take a nice bubble bath and take in the sight of those she loves…

When the elevator arrives at the top, Aya’s smiling once more. The duo head through the door, getting a greeting from Tomoe and Himari who react… exactly as they ought to, actually. Aya exchanges a few words with them and, with that information in her head, she speeds off for the mess hall.

“ Hiiiiinaaaaa!~ ”

Hina whips around, blinking as her eyes widen before immediately tearing up. “ A…ya…? ”

From her distance, she doesn’t notice the tears. “ Apparently I didn’t die! And Ako found me and brought me back! ”

“ Aya, that’s… ” Hina swallows, sniffling. “ That doesn’t matter… You’re… You’re safe… you’re back, you’re really back…! Aya, I thought you were… I - I thought you were… ”

Finally taking note of her girlfriend’s tone, the sorrow of the past weeks hits her full-force. Once again her eyes burn and she sniffles as well, moving to wipe her face. “ H - Hey, wait, stop, your crying is making me cry too… t - that’s not fair… ”

Hina only watches before approaching, throwing her arms around Aya and pulling her in. The vocalist cries into her shoulder, guitarist only petting her head and crying in return. 

When they pull apart, it’s only temporary, for they come back together for a kiss.

To Aya, it’s bliss. 

It has been two weeks, five days, seven hours, and forty-four minutes. 

She’s finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MY AYAHINA DID GOOD !!! MY FIC DID GOOD I'M SO HAPPY I LOVE YOU AYA MARUYAMA


End file.
